


Compensation

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes home to a Poe who has... been having fun with his squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

When Kylo gets home, later than expected, he’s greeted by a moderately tipsy Poe. It was someone’s birthday (Nien?) and Kylo is sorry he missed the party, but he’d been dragged at the last minute into something with his uncle, and the jag home had taken too long. Poe had gone (after asking if it was okay, and Kylo had been surprised, but of course it was okay). 

Poe is in the doorway from the dining room into the living room, listing to the left, eyes bright and something sparkly dusting through his hair. He’s had fingers on his face painting something lurid and orange (what _do_ those pilots get up to when he’s not around) because his eyes are smudgy with the colour, and Poe wobbles where he stands.

Kylo gets in close - hands out on his waist to catch him - when he realises he’s actually grabbed his hips, not his waist. And Poe looks a little closer than normal, when he looks down. “You’ve grown.”

“You’ve shrunk.” Poe’s orange-kohl’d eyes bat lashes up at him.   


“No, really: what’s going on?”   


Poe giggles, and holds one leg up. Or… he tries. Three times. And Kylo grabs under it, and he’s… “Is that…?”

“They’re Jess’. She tried wearing them, and she kept falling, and I laughed at her, so she told me I had to swap shoes. Aren’t they lovely?”  


The Force-user stares. They are not lovely. They are really far too glittery, like someone was trying too hard. He wonders why Jessika Pava thought these were nice? Maybe she just liked sparkly fake stones and weird straps.

Kylo believes in shoes that fit, that cover you, and do not hurt. As his feet are on the Wookie side of the scale, that’s not always easy to find. Not that he _minds_ nice shoes on other people, but clearly Poe can barely walk, the same as Jess couldn’t. He lets Poe’s leg fall back down, and laughs as Poe grabs him and whines at how off-balance he is.

“You know, I really don’t mind you being shorter than me. I’m used to _everyone_ but Chewie being shorter than me…”  


“I was - it was _not_.” Poe lifts his chin indignantly, and looks so fake-put-out that Kylo has to steal a kiss. “Because of that.”  


“Then why are you wearing pretty shoes for me? So you don’t need to bend me over as much to fuck me, or so I can fuck you easier?” Maybe that’s not fair, because Poe is very drunk, but Kylo’s been away for days and he’s got a wriggly pilot in his arms, and he smells of home (if also alcohol).  


“I thought you’d get a kick out of it,” Poe admits. “Also… it was a pride thing. Like.”  


“…Snap dared you, didn’t he?”  


Poe chews his lip in the way that says _yes, and I can’t back down when he does, and you know it_. 

“Would you do anything Snap dared you to?”  


A shake of his head. “No. But I had to, because the lovely ladies kept saying how it wasn’t fair that they were supposed to wear them, and so I said I’d join in, and then Snap made a _height joke_ , and…”

Kylo kisses Poe’s (closer than usual) hair. He drops his chin onto it, even with the inches up meaning it’s less easy, and feels Poe vibrate underneath him. His face smushes into Kylo’s chest, and they cuddle in the doorway. Kylo sometimes wonders if Poe feels self-conscious about their height difference, even if he never mentions it. _Kylo_ feels self-conscious, but more because he towers over **everyone**. He usually forgets how big the difference between them is, only really noticing it when they cuddle or touch when stood upright. After all, the _bed_ and couchare great levellers. 

“You have all the inches you need,” Kylo tells him.  


“ _Yeah, but Snap doesn’t get my dick in him_ ,” Poe replies, and then shudders.  


Kylo is finding it _increasingly_ hard not to - well - guffaw. “I should hope not. Your dick is mine, remember?”

Then hands move and grab at his ass, and it doesn’t matter how tall they are for _that_. “Maybe I should remind you,” Poe says.

“Shoes off. If you’re doing it here, shoes _off_ ,” Kylo insists, moaning as he’s pawed roughly through his slacks. Fingers knead his butt cheeks sloppily, and he might have to prep himself if Poe keeps being so uncoordinated about this, because Poe might well try to lube in his ear or something. “I’m not having you fall over and out of my ass.”  


Poe exhales in irritation through his nose. “I would not!”

“You can barely stand up!”  


“But maybe I could fuck you harder?”  


“So hard we fall over? Shoes _off_. I like you just as you damn well are. So get those inches that matter in me, _Commander_.”  


Using his title was obviously a good idea, because Poe holds his shirt for purchase and glares up at him as he kicks off first one, then the other. He then drops down - bare footed - to his normal height. Maybe a bit less, because Kylo still has his boots on. “I’ll show you,” Poe insists. 

Kylo’s eyes glitter as Poe proceeds to shove clothing down and off, undressing them both. Poe works on their lower halves, while Kylo focusses on keeping his tipsy lover from falling over, then helps with the shirts. Things get kicked away, and then he’s pressed into the thin band of the open door’s frame. He holds on to the jamb behind him, then uses his upper body strength to brace himself. That done, he walks his legs up the other side of the gap, knees bent, using his stretched-bent legs and arms to keep him wedged, levitating, in position.

“Really?”  


“Did you have something else in mind?” Kylo cocks his head. “Or is it only Snap who can dare you?”  


“You’re daring me to fuck you through the wall?”  


“If the shoe fits…”  


Poe, trapped between his legs, holds his hand out expectantly.

“You really should be better prepared,” Kylo snipes, but grabs and drags a lube bottle all the same.  


“You’re the one who trapped… trapped me…” Poe’s tongue comes out when he’s focussing hard, and it’s so damn adorable. He struggles with the bottle, then he’s coating himself with lube.  


Oh, so it’s one of _those_ nights, right. Good job Kylo can relax enough, isn’t it? It’s gonna be rough, but not beyond what he can take. He grips the wall harder, and arches the final bit of movement he has in this position, and at the shallow, first thrusts he moans. Poe doesn’t take him deep, just using the very edge of his entrance, barely penetrating him as he warms him up for more. It’s glorious, but it’s a tease, and Kylo knows Poe’s making use of his lack of arms and legs to torture him.

Bastard. Kylo loves him.

“Is this because I said I liked you short?” he taunts. “So you’re only giving me a little bit?”  


“No, you idiot, it’s sho I don’t… don’t… _fffuck_ …”  


“Well, no, you’re not fucking much.”  


Poe starts to shake, and Kylo does, too, as a fit of the giggles swells, and then Poe looks at him with soft, dozy eyes. “I did look stupid, didn’t I?”

“If you want to wear height-enhancing shoes, please consider trying not to look like you murdered a protocol droid to make them?”  


“Ass. Those were Jess’… uh…”

“Momentary lapse in sanity?”  


“Yeah. Shoulda made Snap wear ‘em.”  


“…how about we get some for me, and for him, and then we race in them and I will regain our family honour?”   


“You’d do that for me?”  


“And Jess. Because she needs to see how you _really_ wear heels.” Also because Kylo’s competitive streak is just as wide.  


Poe sniggers some more, then starts to screw him more slowly into the doorframe, a little hum of accomplishment as he does.

Kylo groans, unable to do much but take it. The fucking gets deeper, and he lets his head slide into the dining room, bending more fully. “Ahh… _yes. Yes, right there…”_

“So… big enough for you?”  


“Keep moving and I’ll tell you in the morning…”  


It works, because Poe makes sure to ram every last inch into him, and he’s shaking in the calves by the time they’re both spent. Most definitely worth the teasing.

The shoes are still horrible. Now he needs to find someone who makes heels in his size. Snap is going _down_ and Kylo is going to look wonderful when he does it.


End file.
